Of Scarlets and Grays
by BelleIllumina
Summary: Oneshots about Erza and Gray...could be interconnecting or not. thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Blessed Showers**

**kallen vi britannia **

**Author's notes:**

** I've been doing some oneshots some time before, well whenever free, and here I'm typing it and decided to post it here!**

** I wish you would love it.**

Let's start!

Blessed Showers

Gray x Erza

Unknown to the Fairy Tail guild, the great Titania Erza loved any kind and any body and any form of water. She loved especially the rain. Nobody ever took the mind to think of why on rainy days, the great Titania often disappears without a word to anyone. Nobody, except for the ice mage named Gray Fullbuster. It was almost an unknown habit between them. When the wind smelt of rain, Gray will watch Erza as she sat silently by the window, waiting for the first drops to stain the windows and when it did she will disappear quickly amongst the shadows and will be gone for the day and he would just follow her with his eyes wondering why.

So he started thinking of reasons to answer his questions.

Maybe she really needed to go home to avoid getting wet, or maybe she needed to run an errand or… the list when on and on but he never found a suitable answer. It was driving him to the point of insanity that even when he tried so hard to divert his attention from her, his eyes will always drift to the scarlet-haired lady leaving as quietly as the wind in rainy days.

"Is there a problem Gray?" a voice took his attention away from the door. He looked up to see the concerned face of Mirajane as she stood by the bar. She was cleaning the countertop as her eyes flickered to the door "Did someone just left? "

"Erza."Gray said in a low voice as he closed his eyes and tried to relax himself. He can smell the rain and the water in the air. He felt the itch to go out and just feel it, the feeling of being cleansed. He took deep breaths as the thought s of a crying Erza rushed to his mind, making his breath hitch. "She just left."

"Are you worried about her?" Miranda blurted as she arranged the contents of the shelves. Gray didn't answer but under Mirajane's keen eye, his tensed figure gave him away. She smiled and softly hummed innocently. "It wouldn't hurt to check on her isn't it? Even the Great Erza may need something from others."

"Alright. I'll be back." He said as he stood up and went to the door, hands shoved in his pockets. He ventured out of the guild and into the pouring rain. He followed the familiar clang of metal and the familiar swish of red with silent footsteps as he hid in the shadows.

Then he saw her stop among the isolation of buildings and houses, simply looking up to the heavens. She stood there, devoid of armor and donned with fabric clothing. She stood unmoving as raindrops made trails to her whole being. Then he smelt salt in the air and realized the horrible truth.

He made a promise long ago that he will protect the tears of the great Titania, simply Erza at an possible way. Now he was hurt to the core that she's using the rain to hide her tears. She was biting her lip and her shoulders shook in bare centimeters that nobody will think. She was crying and it broke his heart and dried his throat just to see her break.

"How awful it is for those lush lips to be tortured and abused." He said as he stepped out the shadows, determined not to see her breaking beautifully anymore. Erza turned to him, her eyes and countenance void of any emotion that his insides cringe. She looked down, a curtain of fine red shielding her from the world and reality. "You're crying again."

"Why are you here Gray?" she said in a low threatening voice that he found the courage to withstand. "Why did you follow me?"

"I'm worried about how you kept those tears hidden from me…from the guild…from us, your friends." She gave a dry chuckle at this and asked: "Why do you worry so much, much more from others?"

"I promised myself when I saw you cry by the riverbank that I will do anything possible way to save those tears from falling." He said as he stood in front of her. He smiled, wishing that it would make her smile as well. It did.

"I will tell you again that I was not crying."

"Still lying."

"I'm sorry then if I am breaking your promise."

He opened his arms to her and with a smile said: "You can cry. I cannot dictate you what you want to do, but all I have is a presence that you may use as comfort."

She made no effort to move. "I'll be your personal crypillow Erza."

And she made every intention of making him one.

She cried onto his chest, shedding warming tears through the coldly soaked clothes that he wore. Then after every tear was shed and every sob was made they stood there in the middle of the rain just in the arms of each other, until she looked up with reddened cheeks.

"Why did you follow me Gray?"Erza said as she buried her face to his chest not wanting to get away from the warmth and sanctity of his arms. He on the other hand has no intention of letting her go. "Why Gray?"

"I was worried." He answered as he stared at the sky, not wanting her to see his tomato-colored cheeks. Erza looked up in surprise. Meeting her gaze he kinda knew what she was thinking at the moment. "Whaaaatt?"

"Tell me why." Gray sighed and gathered all his strength and even prayed to whatever Supreme Being there was. He looked down at her just to see her threatening gaze, but the playful flickers never escaped his keen observation.

"Because I'm worried." He planted a kiss on her forehead. "I care about you." He kissed her on her eyelids. "I was curious." He bestowed a kiss for each of her cheeks. "And…" he gave her a meaningful peck on the lips. "I love you."

"AAAACHOOOO!"

The sound disturbed the noisy tavern of the guild to silence. Everyone turned to the sound that caused the silence. Gray Fullbuster looked around the eyes that were on him with a rather wary intention. Then another sneeze, softer yet incredibly audible in the silence, the attention shifted from Gray to the red haired beauty sitting beside Lucy who was sniffing her nose.

"Is there a problem?" Erza threatened on a nasal voice that sounded funny. Everyone laughed so hard that the scene was outrageous. Mirajane who was laughing like the whole guild gave off a knowing smile. Erza glared at them, but with her red nose you can never see the Titania with a really subdued expression. They tried to suppress the laughter but at that aspect the Fairy Tail guild was doomed to fail.

"Hey come to think of it, you and Gray got colds so…"

"Are you implying something slant eyes?" Gray growled.

"Oh nothing~~ just that… Did you two had some late night rendezvous or something?" wolf whistles emerged from Natsu's statement. Onyx and burgundy orbs met, paired with burning cheeks and ears.

Of course they expected the colds but not the intelligible statement from Natsu. For after Gray's confession, they stood in the rain, pouring their feelings out and comforting each others' pains. Like showering rain of heaven's tears on top of their heads, they cleansed each other to a new beginning, having passed their rites of passage with kisses, cuddles and promises under the blessed rain.

"Hey tell it already? Am I right?"

"Natsu don't bother them please!"

"Shut it fire breath!"

"Achoooo!" a normal day it was.

-FIN-

Standard disclaimer applies.

Inspired by Gray's ramblings about Erza, Erza and a lot more of Erzas.

Reviews are welcomed and loved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy, Where Are You Going?**

Seraphim Earl

**Author's notes:**

** This was and still inspired by 'Snow Fairy' the first opening of Fairy Tail. I just don't know what hit me when I heard the song the very first time. It was and still awesome! My most favorite song in Fairy Tail! Well, I'm loving Fiesta and everything but my first love is always Snow Fairy. Thank you Funkist!**

** Anyway, I'll be putting in some Natsu and Lucy oneshots as well, maybe some other pairings, but Grayza will always be there!**

** Now on with the story!**

Fairy Tail

**Fairy, Where Are You Going?**

Gray Fullbuster was like any other child, before the case of Deliora that is. He had a normal family and a life any child have. He will go to school, play and everything, at nights his mother will tuck him to bed and tell him stories. He never believed them of course, they're just fairy tales, but it didn't mean that he forgot about them. No, he never forgot anything when it comes to his mother's tales.

And one particular tale was nagging him now as he stared up the ceiling blankly. One he never thought was true.

"_Gray, do you believe in fairies?" his mama used to tell him as an introduction to her tales every evening. He long insisted that he was big enough to get some sleep without his mother's stories yet here she was. With that usual question he will always answer her with the same answer as well, he will tell that to her with an unwavering voice. _

_ "When I see one mother, I'll tell you that I believe." His mother will just laugh at this and continue on with a new story. That particular tale took his pure attention and trust that it will be more satisfying than he expected. It was._

_ "You remember child that I told you about fairies that wield the elements and many more various things as they protect nature and the world we live in. You knew as well that fairies are such happy and good creatures, never to fight a war until one attacks a comrade of theirs, they are lovely and lively of whoever they encounter, ready to help those in need._

_ But one stood out among the rest, how will such civilization of such magical creatures survive for so long? Of course, they were ruled like any civilization has, this particular civilization of fairies was long ruled by kings and queens and royal families. They were as good as anyone else but one as I said stood up among the rest. A fairy who ruled her civilization alone, a queen. Fairies are known to be ruled by mostly kings for a long time yet she was different from all"_

_ "What kind of different Mom?" he asked with a creased forehead. "Is she evil?"_

_ "Oh no dear child! Let's see, she's special. Fairies always love to mingle and are truthful in whatever situation they're in, you can see it at once in their eyes. She on the other hand, her eyes hid so many thoughts and secrets all at once._

_ The Great Fairy Queen; peculiar among others for she rarely smiles and laughs, but rather protects herself with clothes as white and as cold as snow, her eyes were sharp as blades as her voice slices through the air._

_ But as humans and adversaries came, her tears were as crystal ice as she shed them for her lost comrades._

_ White, white, white with blazing fire and spilt blood for she was not holy nor pure, but stained and standing sure._

_She was of snow and ice and fire at the same time. She was known for protecting her people alone, going to war alone and keeping everyone safe. Her armor was as cold as ice and her words were like dripping melted snow, yet her heart was as wide and as large as the widest and deepest oceans. She was a fairy who wielded swords except of staffs; her smiles are treasured for they were seldom. She was someone who really stood up from the rest. She was strict and cold yet from everything on the surface and her armor, one will need to shed of piece by piece to see her true beauty of heart. She kept so many secrets and used her armor to protect her and it is up to you, oh noble wizard, to see her true being._

_ She as queen will sacrifice her life for her people and will die peacefully with a rare smile. Will you allow such thing to happen Gray?"_

_ "No! I never knew her true being just yet!"_

_ "And then when she was sure that everything is fine, she will leave her stead to another and wander across the earth, saying goodbye."_

He never expected himself to believe such stories. He was a practical man, yet he was a man of promise and word.

_"Fairies are protectors of the wonders of the world" Master Makarov told him long ago. "They are fighters of loyalty and camaraderie like no other."_

_ "GRAY!"_ Fairies. Silver white armor, pictures of scarlet hair of blazing fire and tears. Tears. They replayed like dvd tapes. _"GRAY PLEASE STOP! LEAVE!"_

"Fairy."

He remembered everything as he lay battered and wounded while staring blankly at the ceiling. "Fairy, where are you going?"

"To the fields of white, ice and snow," he heard a voice answer his question. He turned, his head flashing with pictures of an equally battered woman with metal wings torn apart, 'The Knight' bruised and wounded, cheeks dirty with tear tracks just for him. "To the fountains of blessed water with my fellow fairies who welcomed me home. To where my heart lies, with my family and my beloved."

"To our home." He whispered with difficulty. "Erza."

"You were hurt, more than I, why did you still –" her voice choked, however strong her façade may be, her voice came as a strangled whisper. "—do that?"

"For the Fairy Queen dressed in silver armor, white and cold as snow, with crystal tears for her comrades as with her crown blazing like crimson fire who laid battered and injured because of I." he answered . He felt her move to his side and sat there. "Hey, Erza I'm alright! Stop crying!"

"I wasn't crying!" yet she made no move on wiping away her tears, she glared at him but he learned long ago what every glare and movement of her eyes means. "Honestly, I was scared."

"Such was the Great Erza." He quoted and received another glare. "Why Erza? You will do the same thing if the positions are switched."

"Would you… feel the same thing?"

"Yes." He said straightforwardly as he met her gaze. He raised his left hand to wipe off her tears, gently. "If I may it'll be so much worse."

"Thank you so much Gray." She said with the same expression she have when she told him to retreat back at the Phantom's lair. Shoe surprised him when she gave him a peck of a kiss on his lips and smiled again. "Thank you."

"Erza!" he called out in his surprise. It was sweet however quick it may be, it dug out all his deep feelings for her that was buried underneath his snow of control. She smiled at him and stood up to leave. "Fairy, where are you going?"

"I am no fairy Gray."

"Fairy, where are you going?"

"To the fields of snow where my family awaits. To those who would hear the news of my beloved's awakening. To those who worry about the ice mage's health like eye." And then she sighed. "I'll just tell them you're finally awake Gray."

"How long was I out?" he asked as he raked his thoughts of how long it may be to make them worry too much. "I can't remember much."

"A week. A long exhausting week."

"Ah. Then do not let them wait longer my Fairy." He said with a cocky grin. "I will wait for my Fairy to return with my family then."

"Our family." Erza said before she finally closed the door. He nodded with a smile though she didn't saw it. He sighed in relief and closed his eyes in content of how his not so planned confession went. No later than sooner, he can hear fire breath screaming like crazy and pounding his door.

"I saw one Mama and finally I believe." He said to a memory long ago. "Fairy, where are you going?"

-FIN?-

**Standard disclaimer applies. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Idiocy**

Seraphim Earl

**Author's notes:**

** This one's a major Natsucy with minor Grayza. Let's see how intelligent Natsu can get and how stupid and dense Lucy can be.**

** (I'm now wondering why my oneshots are a lot longer than a chapter of my longshots.)**

** On with the next story! Oh! It is somewhat interconnecting with the previous one, but not that much.**

** Okay, on with the story! (for real!)**

-:p-

Sometimes having a too innocent and idiotic fire-breathing teen could be so annoying, Lucy thought as she sighed for the nth time of the day. Gray and Natsu were fighting and battling over the most trivial things, again. Across her, Erza was simply trying to drink her tea in silence. "Both of you idiots, SHUT UP!"

The two silenced down like retreating dogs with their tails between their legs. Lucy sighed again, _this_ was her family. " Ne ILoveyou? What's the problem?"

A blush quickly rippled through the Celestial Wizard's cheeks, such innocence and simplicity, as she looked away from those inquiring eyes. "Ne ILoveyou?"

"Shut it Natsu! Stop calling me with that name please!" Lucy cried in embarrassment as it flooded through her whole being. "It was just a stupid joke! Why take it seriously Natsu?"

"A dare is a dare Lucy and we as Fairy Tail members are men of our own words." Erza said with a sip of her tea. "Thank goodness I'm a lady."

"But it is just so… embarassing!" Lucy groaned as she banged her head lightly to the table of a tea shop. "I could take it if it was inside the guild, but in public? No please."

"At least Gray only calls you 'Fairy'!" she blurted out non-stop that the knight wizard also blushed an intensifying red. "I was just asking because I read it on a book!"

-Earlier-

"Hey guys, if my name was ILoveyou will you be brave enough to call me by that name?" Lucy asked as she looked up from the book she was reading. Her nakamas sat together as usual and were having an early meal before they went for another mission.

"I won't call you that since you weren't named like that." Gray said nonchalantly as he took a bite of his food. Erza who was beside him just nodded, seconding the motion of Gray. Lucy nodded and smiled at how her friends could be so intelligent and quick thinkers. She made a really wrong conclusion.

"I will!" Natsu shouted with a grin that it seemed like Lucy's life came to its doom. "That's a weird name, but a challenge is a challenge!"

"Aye!" Happy said as he flew around with a fish on his hold.

"Natsu don't!" Lucy said as she waved her hands in panic but it was too late.

"ILOVEYOU!" Natsu said so loud that the whole guild silenced and turned to them. Natsu seemed to be oblivious of the attention he just gained and Lucy tried her best to hide from inquiring eyes. "Though it would sound weird if I call you ILoveyou-san, it's to long as well."

"Then don't say it again!" Lucy raged as she wanted to wring his neck.

"Nope! A challenge is a challenge!"

"I'm doomed."

-Back to Present time-

"Ne Loveyou-chan? You gonna eat that?" Natsu asked as he prodded Lucy's steak as the girl suffered in a temporary gloom world. "Loveyou?"

"Shut up…" Lucy just groaned in reply as Happy was chanting 'Lucy's weird.' in the background.

"By the way Natsu, why did you take it as a challenge?" Erza asked out of curiosity. Gray on the other hand was just playing his ice magic on one of Erza's armor-devoid wrists. Erza as to Gray's request, which he suffered as well, was devoid of any armor and was wearing casual clothes of 'fabric'. Gray was making various ice bracelets on the Titania's wrist and was having a lot of fun as he did so. "Natsu?"

"Do not bother pink hair, he's just an idiot, see Fairy?" Gray challenged with a smirk. Erza sensing Gray's intention of irritating Natsu once again, smacked his face softly. Gray continued to smirk triumphantly when he caught Erza's light blush. Who thought such endearment can make the Titania blush so beautifully?

"Shut it Gray." Erza said when she composed herself. "Answer the question Natsu."

"I – I like it!" he said as his eyes warily looked for something else before completely looking away. "I just like it."

Gray suddenly wolf-whistled at his nakama's answer and grinned at Lucy. "I think you'll finally hear a praise from Aquarius Lucy!"

This took Lucy's attention from her temporarily gloom and turned at him with confused eyes and oblivious of Natsu's blushing cheeks. "Why?

"You just got a suitor." Gray simply said as he continued on his broken play of Erza's wrists. "It sounds to me here that Natsu just found a very idiotic and at the same time intelligent way of confessing is existing, however surprising, feelings for you!"

"Oh, please Gray shut it!" Lucy's pleading went unheard as Gray continued to boast the pair.

"Ah, the ways of idiocy." Gray said with a smirk.

"Congratulations to you two." Erza just said with a smile after he shut Gray' mouth with a smack. "I agree with Gray. Isn't he correct Natsu?"

"Natsu?" Lucy said with disbelieving eyes. She remembered the 'dating incident' that she thought will occur when Natsu asked something with a very serious expression when he really just wanted to ask some stupid favor. "Natsu?"

Natsu looked like a seven year old boy who just got lost of words and just looked at Lucy with wide eyes. Lucy prodded onto him again and at last he nodded simply that Lucy banged her head again to the table. "Natsu, you idiot. I'm doomed."

-Fin-

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Standard disclaimer applies. Comments and reviews are loved and treasured to the deepest corners of my heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Significance of White**

Seraphim Earl

**Author's notes:**

** This was inspired of how I really kind of don't like Juvia's attitude. Well I love water of any kind and any form, yet when I saw how she stalks Gray, it just ticked something in my system.**

** She's powerful okay, but it really just made something that made me disagree of the pairing.**

** Maybe it was because I saw Erza first in the series and looked up to her from the very start. I like Jellal for Erza as well, but I love Gray for Erza.**

** I made this last Christmas, though it got a Valentine's Day theme.**

** So here it is.**

**The Significance of White**

A pair of eyes watched as a pair of ears listened to a tale being told, what was the tale you ask? It was the Valentine tradition of the Fairy Tail guild. Mirajane told her the story as her eyes wondered around to a certain someone.

"It was once a game, until it became a tradition." Mirajane said as she leaned by the counter, twirling a rose in her hold. It was crimson red, as like it was when one is bleeding. She watched still, her eyes excited as she waited. "The rules were simple, each one would just give everyone of the opposite gender a gift, but their significant other would have something of the most special. It was then easy to determine who likes the other and who's not."

She watched with sweaty hands as he made his way around the guild, handing out the red roses Mirajane has. She waited and prayed that she could be the special one, the significant other. She can feel her heart race as she saw him approach and she can do nothing but wish to anyone that has the power to make her wishes come true.

"Happy Valentine's day." He said with a smile as he held out his hand and there it was, a red rose like what Mirajane has. Her heart sank and she wanted to cry so hard, yet she wouldn't spoil the weather for the sake of the others, she wasn't that selfish. The time he walked away, her heart slowly went to its dull thudding as she thought who the significant other might be.

"Gray didn't have a significant other for a very long time. Long before, he would hand out a gift to me or Cana that was laced with a white ribbon. We called it the 'significance of white' for it was years until it showed up again. Maybe this year it will show up?"

She waited wishing deep within herself that that significant white won't show up and end up to another's hand. She watched closely with wishful thinking that the rose she was holding does have a white lace tied around its stem. Yet it makes her wake up to reality still. She waited and waited, wanting to know who her rival should be, for she will fight whoever it would be.

The rest of the guild seemed to be oblivious of what they were watching, though she may be wrong since she wasn't really paying attention. Then the significant white appeared.

"Happy Valentine's day my Fairy." She heard him say to another. One far greater than her. She saw the Titania as her eyes softened and her hands accepting such gift. It was a rose like everyone else, yet it was white, a rose as white as snow that was made in an ice that will never prick her fingers with its coldness and will never melt. She saw as the Great Titania smiled like the a true Fairy Queen and she knew that she made a wrong move of accusing another as her rival.

"So it did show up." Cana said as she sat beside her with a bottle of wine in hand. "It has been a long time."

"I agree." Mirajane said as she sniffed the rose. "White as it signifies purity and cleanliness. They were never like that yet they achieved both in a much more different way."

She watched. Thinking that she was never given a right then, a right to call him 'her Gray-sama'. He was never hers to begin with. Why is love and life like that?

"Juvia-san?" she turned and saw a guild member with a medium sized box in his hand. She accepted such gift with a soft thanks. She was still thinking of Gray and how she could never have him, yet when she opened the box, maybe being broken-hearted isn't bad at all. There sat a pendant of pure sapphire, cut to the shape of the logo of Fairy Tail. The moment she saw such thing she wondered if she was just looking in the wrong direction for a long time. "Happy Valentine Juvia."

"Thank y-you."

-FIN-

**Standard disclaimer applies. I love reviews because they neither do fault nor lies.**

** Thank you so much to those who reviewed and I really am encouraged to do more oneshots. I am really flamed up! (I don't own that line as well.)**

** Next would be major Grayza and minor GajeeLevy, well maybe.**

** Till next time. Ja ne minna-san!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ice Coated Swords and Metal Bounded Books**

Seraphim Earl

**Author's notes:**

** Actually I got no idea how I will make a GajeeLevvy fanfic with a minor Grayza since I am not really good at the pairing but I really love it. So please still read this because I really tried my best to make one. I have read GajeeLevvy stories many times and I really love such pairing and how Mashima-sama always gave us hints that such was a possible pairing.**

** Though I'm still confused if Mashima-sama would do Gerza or Grayza?**

** Whatever, just on with the story. (I don't even know how this would start!)**

**Chapter 1…. Joke!**

**Ice Coated Swords and Metal Bounded Books**

There is a big difference in being concerned and being in love, though one may sprout the other and the other way around. Concern and love are two different things and yet there is much confusion at how one may show such things. Well let us see two of the many most conflicted persons that experience such things. Well of course we could not give them any advice since both are very stubborn in many ways. You see, in the Fairy Tail guild having them together for so long and almost since childhood there are many friendships that bloomed to love, though if they admit and have the goal to make it flourish depends to them. There were so many pairings that sprout at many situations some makes one realizes one's feelings and can enlighten him or her of the fascinations of love. Where it all started? Simple concern.

Let us have our two of the many most conflicted persons of Fairy Tail as examples. Just as what was happening today.

There weren't any thing that happened that very day, but Gray and Gajeel somewhat decided to take a mission by themselves a few days ago. Oblivious of what happened in the guild while they were gone, they were quite surprised at seeing some of the guild's females gone at an early hour except those two. The two actually met by the road to the guild and decided in no options that they will go to the guild together. Gajeel had built many ties to the guild members for so long now especially the Salamander and his team. Of course he could not live there with only them as connections and acquaintances so he tried to get close to everyone in some way, especially now that he has Pantherlily by his side. The cat, however that they have such same attitudes, was friendly to everyone that it always end up to him being friends with them.

"Where are the ladies?" Gray asked as soon as he felt the loss of the high pitched tones that always mixed with the crowd of noises in the guild. He asked to no one in particular but at least one answered him. Gajeel was at his side wondering the same thing since he never saw that blond head of Lucy and Mirajane by the counter. Pantherlily on the other hand was finding Carla because he could only sense that only Happy was present. "Natsu, where are the ladies?"

"They went out," Happy answered for Natsu who has a steak currently in his mouth engulfing it all. Happy took a bite at his fish and flew around a little bit like he was finding someone before settling down once again. Gajeel sat down alone a few tables away from Natsu and Gray but his ears were alert at answers. Pantherlily sat beside his master and nakama and silently contemplated on how their last mission went. "Something about hot springs in this cold weather, though not all the ladies went."

"Oh?" Gray said with a quick look around. "Who?"

"Erza and Levy!" Natsu answered when he had gulfed down the steak. "Erza was helping Levy with some of her books that the others left them here. They were reading a lot of books!"

"Piles of them!" Happy interjected. Pantherlily, with his sharp eyes, instantly caught sight of the ladies and informed it to Gajeel who just shrugged it off and didn't even bothered to look at them. Pantherlily knew better. He knew that his nakama had built a special connection to the blue haired bookworm in some way that he could not figure out and he knew that Gajeel was concerned about Levy in some way. He could only watch Gajeel's eyes as they drift to the ladies' direction.

Happy was right. Gray was amazed at how many piles of book there was that they were reading. The books almost covered them from everyone's view but he could always find that magnificent scarlet head of his girlfriend anywhere. Erza was asleep, her head cradled by her arms as it lay slumped on one book that she was particularly reading. Levy, who was beside her, was in the same state as the Titania and he could only smirk at how their hair color clash so beautifully. He could only watch contently as Natsu gulped down his food beside him.

Gajeel only wanted to see how she was doing and why she was reading those bunch of books, also why the Titania decided to help her in such task when he never saw her with book ever since he came to the guild. That was his greatest mistake. He could not look away, because he could see such detail more than he ever saw. He was not like the Salamander who has keen sense of smell, but he do have a keen eyesight and he could see such details in one look. He saw such detail that he could not look away unless he had imprinted such picture in his memory. He saw each lock of her hair as it was delicately placed on her cheeks like they were wisps of air that gives her kisses. She was facing his way that was why it was harder to look away. He could see her lashes as it lined her eyes like they were kohl, long, dark and soft. The glasses she was wearing was askew and he could only grin unknowingly as he watched how her lids isolated her from the world. The Titania together with her was a striking scene, their hair almost tangled with each other was like ribbons intertwined.

"Hey Gajeel." He heard someone call his name as a half naked body intruded his view. He looked up to see Gray with his shirt hanged on his shoulder and looking at him with dark eyes. "It's getting late and if I have known those two, they'll be sleeping a lot longer."

"So?" He replied with a raised brow that could have intimidated anyone except for a few brave ones that could stand it. Gray was one of those persons and he knew that somewhat he could grasp onto what he was thinking. "What does it have to do with me?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that Levy's groupmates have already gone home so I can only ask you to bring her home." Gray said as he approached the sleeping duo and slowly and softly touched Erza's cheek. She did not even stirred a little and it surprised Gajeel to see the S class mage as relaxed as this. "Don't worry, they'll be deeply asleep by this moment and I'm sure you can just wake Levy up when you're by her house already."

"What would it do me?" Gajeel asked again wanting to run away from the situation as soon as possible. "You can just do it yourself."

"Suit your conscience." Gray said as he took Erza to his arms as carefully as he can. He gave one last look to Gajeel then to the sleeping Levy then silently left the almost deserted guild. Even Natsu had gone home as well as Master Makarov.

"You know we could leave her behind." Pantherlily invaded his thoughts with such statement that his flame eyes drifted once again to Levy's direction.

"We could… " He said as he stood and looked at his cat with blank eyes. "But we won't."

Pantherlily could only smirk at him for he knew that he could never leave her. There was something about the girl that made her so important to the Metal Dragon Slayer. He would have to wait to discover more about the connection but he was sure that whatever Levy did earned Gajeel's concern and respect. So he watched quietly as Gajeel took Levy to his arms as gentle as he can and turn to him as to wait if he would come. He spread out his wings and followed him out to the night thinking if it was right to be tagging along. "Gajeel, I'll be going straight home, I'm tired."

Gajeel looked at him with eyes with a small hint of worry. He knew Pantherlily to be a great warrior because he fought him himself so he was slightly worried when it comes to him. The cat assured him and after such persuasion he left him with his burden alone. Gajeel could now only wonder why he did what Gray asked him to do. Hey, it was easier for him to say 'cause Erza was his girlfriend while Levy and him where only acquaintances. That was what was running in his mind as he walked through the deserted roads to her house. He was amazed because he was the one to hurt her team and still she was the first to accept him as a guildmate. She never said ill to him except when she calls him stupid whenever he does something like such. He could only watch how her hair glistened like sapphires when it reflected the moon's rays.

He never expected her to just open her eyes and look at him the way she looks at her books. He never felt her stir since he was so lost in thought that he did not know how to react seeing her almost golden eyes staring at him. "Gajeel?"

He immediately froze and stared back to those hazy golden orbs for almost a few minutes before it fluttered close. She was back to sleep that made a relieved sigh escape his being. He was thinking at why she would utter his name at such moment, maybe she was dreaming about him in some way? He erased his confusion in his mind and continued his way to her house until he have achieved such thing. "Levy… wake up you little bookworm."

This time he felt her stir and after a few shakes from him she finally woke up, surprised to see Gajeel's countenance as a greeting. They stared at each other for about a few minutes before Gajeel looked away and cleared his throat. "I think you're home."

The statement took the little lady off guard that she shifted her weight in Gajeel's arm carelessly that the dragon slayer must tighten his hold as to not let her fall. Levy felt this at once and stiffened then relaxed and sighed thankfully. "Thank you Gajeel!"

Gajeel slowly put her down to her feet and watched her as she fumbled with her house keys, he was wondering why he was still there waiting for something and nothing at the same time. He could just feel that something important was coming and he needed to be present at it, whatever it was. He just watched with an itching instinct and an uneasy mind. He was almost drowning in his pool of thoughts until Levy took the privilege of saving him from such incident. "You know, you are the first."

"First? About what?" he asked slightly confused.

"To have the charity to bring me all the way home!" he was surprised that he was immobilized and could only listen as she rumbled along. "You see, whenever I fall asleep at the guild no one ever brought me home, just woke me up informing me that I needed to go home."

"What should I say to that?" he mumbled sarcastically under his breath though Levy sure heard it. She just smiled at this and turned to him with shining sun like eyes. He was taken aback at how much control such little lady can have on him when he was only concerned about her welfare at most times.

"You could say : 'You're always welcome Levy!'" she said gleefully as she stood with her hands behind her. Gajeel could not believe his ears. He could only watch her with his lips in a thin line. "You see I always loved books, it's like my life are pages of a book a new page every day and tonight, you just gave me a first experience."

"As long as you are the pages of that book…" Gajeel started to say not knowing why he was actually talking about such things. "I'll keep you intact. I'll be your metal binding."

"T-Thank you Gajeel!" Levy said with tears forming on the corners of her eyes in happiness. Gajeel smirked and turned away, walking back to his own house to rest for the next day. He waved at her as he walked away that made her happier.

"You're always welcome little lady." Then at that night in that experience Gajeel and Levy's books of life was combined. He would always be the metal binding, keeping her intact and strong as well as protecting her while she would be the soft and crisp yellow pages giving him a purpose in life other than what he has already.

"There are such many things with thin lines parting them." Pantherlily said to Gajeel as soon as he lay back to his bed in his own dark metal home. "Have you crossed one tonight Gajeel?"

"What are you talking about?" Gajeel said with that grin of his. "I just made a vow I mean to keep."

"Yes. You just did." Pantherlily said with a yawn before he drifted off to sleep once again.

So you see there are many things separated by thin lines. Which of love and concern? We could only wish that these two will be given clearance and that they would be like the other. Have you figured out which was which? To whom was which? I wish you did.

-FIN-

**Standard disclaimer applies and sustain me with reviews pretty please.**

**I wish I just did this right. Thank you to you who read it.**

** Till next time folks. A major Grayza next… I think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shades of Red**

Seraphim Earl

**Author's notes:**

** This isn't a major Grayza and it would be featuring the three pairings we had so far. There would be a sequel to this which would be in the following chapter I think. These are mostly thoughts and POV's of different people… just read.**

** On with the story…**

Sometimes in a world such as one where the guild Fairy Tail exists, nothing is as impossible as impossible. In such world there would always be myriad of colors so beautiful to describe. Sometimes the most bizarre of colors are combined in the strangest of concepts. Yet, there was naught of the matter because it is what makes such world extravagant and amazing. There are many colors and more are coming yet it is truth that everything comes back to the basic.

Such color was admired in many hues and shades. Red. The color of love and bloodshed, of positive and negation. In the crazy world such as where they exist, only few can carry such color as pure and as impure as it represent. Such shades of said color could always represent so many meanings but to this author, it meant love and bloodshed so don't interfere! And some other things.

Red. To three significant persons in the Fairy Tail guild, they could always connect it to their significant other. To three persons, three significant others and one color of different shade. Sometimes they would often wonder why such color became so important to them.

**Blood**

To her at their first meeting, however the circumstances did such thing, such color meant blood to her and she was absolutely afraid at that one time. She was certainly afraid of such menace that settled in those eyes at most of the times. She was scared, really scared that he would hurt her once again and that those eyes would be filled with bloodlust and such things when he did.

He was the first one to save her. With his bloody eyes he saved her from him who she thought was a friend and with great thanks she was the first one to formally accept him to the guild. He was a dragon with bloody eyes and those red eyes always scared her at times.

That was until he showed her the other side of him.

"Oi lil' bookworm." A voice called out behind her as a pair of metal studded arms hauled her away from her books. She knew he was grinning that almost maniacal grin of his, yet thinking of such thing made her smile. She then turned to see those said bloody eyes bright and sparkling with mischief. "You're spacing out on me again."

"I'm sorry. What is it?" she asked as she repositioned herself in his arms as to face him comfortably. His eyes sparkled more with mischief and she wondered of it was really right to ask. She couldn't figure out what he's planning since his face was still split by a grin and his eyes still held utter mischief. "Gajeel…"

"Nothing. I was just going to ask you something." He said as the mischief in his eyes suddenly popped gone. She could only sigh as to knowing that the said mischief will occur later on, when they are probably alone were he could tackle her easily and could steal some kisses and such. Then silence reigned supreme.

…

…

…

"What was it?"

"Hm?"

"The thing you're going to ask." She said with her arms folded on her chest. She put on her most serious face combined with a pout as to make him spit out what he was keeping from her. They stared at each other for long moments; he with a blank and straight face while she, with her pouting serious face. "Tell me."

"It's nothing."

"Gajeel."

"…"

"Tell me already!"

He sighed and looked at her with a smug face of defeat. She on the other hand broke into a smile for her victory.

"Sunglasses."

"Eh?" she was confused. He seemed to have figured such thing out and sighed again for making the topic quite vague rather than vivid. "What do you mean with it?"

"I was planning to buy some new shades for the weekly performance week back home, what color would you like?" Gajeel simply put it to that. She felt rather taken aback at the statement and thought about the answer carefully. He waited patiently knowing that the little bookworm was taking her options carefully.

"I better have you not buy anything at all." And then it was his turn to be confused. "I would not want you covering your eyes to anybody."

"And why is that?" Levy then smiled and just gave him a peck of a kiss on his lips and looked straight to his eyes that held more than just confused.

"I love them that way." Then those bloody eyes softened and she loved those orbs a lot more. Such times are rare and she would make every chance an opportunity to make it to something like this. Where his bloody colored eyes would turn gentle and caring, where it turn deeper red. "I don't like you hiding those eyes, they showed me myriads of such wonders."

"As you wish, bookworm Levy." And he made sure of such promise.

**Flames **

It wasn't even the first thought that came to her mind when she first saw him. The first actual statement that came to her mind was: 'What girlish color for a boy.'

Pink: The color of his hair that might be the favorite color of little girls. That was the color of her very own Fairy Tail guild mark. She always wondered what he thought of his own hair, isn't he teased about that? Even when he was a child? It's like he was not even bothered by the girlish shade in his manly, childish being. Such unique color.

"Bring it on!" said pink haired teen shouted with flames coming out from his mouth. She looked at it with wide eyes until it came to soft orbs that she could only reminisce her amazement in her memories. The first time she saw his flames was of her utter amazement. Flames that she stared in inner wonder as it moved, alive, in shifting colors until it came red for a few moments. She remembered how her eyes widen every time she witnesses those rare red flames and how closely related it was to his hair.

He saved her so many times with those flames of his, she could always expect that pink bunch of hair to appear in perfect timing whenever she needs help, or needs him in particular. She can only smile at how he was like the flame that he wields and how she loves him that way. Bursting and constantly moving, so much alive. He was always active and of heightened emotions and he never keeps them, he always shares them even if it was sadness. He only kept only those which are to be kept. She could only watch with a constant smile, until she becomes pissed off that is. It also seemed like that his pink hair would be a constant imprint in her memories. "I think I will always miss these moments"

As she said those things to herself she knew it was true and she could never think of what will happen in her life if she never came across him and Fairy Tail. Speaking of, he was burning Fairy Tail down _again_. "Natsu!"

Natsu did look up at her, stopping for a split second his rampage with and against Gray, she sighed as she grabbed his scarf and started to drag him away from Gray who was being restrained by Elfman. "Since Erza is not around I wish you could at least behave yourselves unless you want me to report you to her?"

She knew that her statement could stop them and Gray did stop as well as Natsu but he always surprise her. "Why Lucy, jealous?"

It was only a whisper, a conversation between the two of them that enraged the Celestial Wizard she could only keep it in with red cheeks as she tightened her grip to his scarf. She has every intension of killing him at the moment, until he spoke again. "Happy, come on! Let's take Lucy fishing!"

"Aye!" and she was being dragged out the guild. She could only smile at the warmth that Natsu was sharing to her with his hand with hers. She got no other choice but to run along with them, wondering what new adventure would she have this time. "Fish! Fish! Fish!"

"Remember Lucy, I'll never neglect you." Natsu said as he turned to his face to her with a grin. "So don't be jealous!"

She was sure that her smile widened in understanding. "I'm not jealous!"

He never listened. He made every intention of making the world know that _he is her dragon._

**Red**

He was sure that it was not her red hair that instantly took his attention, however her hair stood out when she came to Fairy Tail with her little pack of possessions and her old rags clinging to her as clothes. No, it surely was not the hair. It was those burgundy (is burgundy even a shade of red?) eyes that were as red as her hair in many aspects however it is that you say it to him that it isn't. Those eyes that shone like blood and fire at the same time, making it complementary to her hair as it hid such emotions perfectly. The first time he saw her 'eye' when she barged in the guild it was amazement and queer interest. That eye expressed more than even both could and hid many things other than what could the other patched eye could. He was amazed at how much challenge it possesses, to both mind and strength. The other thing was that he couldn't find the power in himself to look away. He could only watch and observe until he could challenge her to a fight to see of everything was a façade he could break easily. Until he found her crying by that river, he was sure she was however hard it was that she denied such thing and pushed his presence away. He never saw such irony at how hard and aflame her eyes were even when there were tears there being held back. He was then like a moth attracted to a flame, wanting to shed and crash down her mental barriers and just satisfy his interest and curiosity.

Then he got to touch her crimson hair. However he came to achieve such feat would be another story. Then another thing added up to his goals whenever the topic of Erza, the Red haired Fairy Queen Titania was concerned. He wanted those very eyes to be as soft as her hair and maybe her armor as well. Maybe it was along the way that he never caught himself falling.

"G-Gray?" Maybe he did achieve some of those goals as he turned to the voice that called to him. What he saw surely warmed his heart and painted a smile to his face. Maybe it was only him and some chosen guild mates and childhood friends. Though he knew he was the most blessed to see such rare scene. Well, even under such circumstances that is. Being in a single hotel room under tight budget in a mission was usual to them, especially if Natsu was put in the scene they were childhood friends after all. Yet seeing Erza like this is a must be imprinted memory. "Gray?"

Seeing her in her pajamas sitting on the bed like some little child with eyes on a groggy daze, it was priceless even for a magazine company. Her eyes were soft and lovely, as gentle as her not-so bedraggled hair. She could be mistaken as a child and not as an S-class mage from the Fairy Tail guild. She was cute and lovely as she seemed to be clueless of where she is.

Well, that was until alertness czome in. "Gray, what happened?"

"We're in a hotel somewhere in the edge of Magnolia since it seemed like a storm is coming and it wouldn't be a good situation to camp in the forest for the night. About the room arrangement, I wish you do not mind, we're on a tight budget." He replied in a tone that is casual between friends and lovers. "You do not mind are you?"

"You know I do not Gray." Erza said as she stretched and purred like a cat. "I know how much self-restraint you do just by doing such arrangement."

That was another thing that he did just because he really love her. He will never violate her unless on their marriage bed. It was her wish and he would do literally anything for her.

Red. That was a color he will associate with her in more ways than just physical appearance. She was both love and death in one person and he loves her that way. Magnificent red.

"However corny it is," he said with a cocky grin. "I am willing to wait as long as eternity because I love you."

He knew that she understood.

**-TBC-**

**Author's notes:**

** About Mashima-sama's makings about Fairy Tail's approach to Gruvia, I actually don't know what to say, the same as I can say with Gerza. The only difference is: I don't like Juvia when I like Jellal.**

** I read the latest chapters and honestly it made me laugh my head off, I really don't know what I thought about it and what I can say. I think if Mashima-sama would really like Gruvia and Gerza, I can do nothing because if I push onto Grayza and protest to Mashima-sama I think it would be hard to change the story line. I know how hard it is to change a story line when you already planned how it would go.**

** However Mashima-sama would do it I would be together with you, reading and watching Fairy Tail till the very end.**

** Standard Disclaimer applies.**

** I want some help. I want some feedback. I want some reviews.**

** Oh… I got it wrong.**

_**I need them.**_

__**Next: the other's POV. I'm sure you've figured it out already.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bluer Hues**

Seraphim Earl

**Author's notes: this is the other side of the preceding one and it features the other half of our currently featured couples. Standard Disclaimer applies and the author needs some food.**

"**Oh delicate birds of feedbacks and reviews, to what continent have you flown?"**

**Anyway, here you go… sigh. ( 8 chapters to go.)**

**On with the story… (Wow… I can't believe it's my tag line already… thank you to whoever reviewed, favorite and alerted)**

It is a universal fact that our world consists more than 75% of water, err… I mean of the color blue. This fact isn't different from whatever planet Magnolia was in, even in its parallel universe Edoras. It was something ultimately obvious that the people seemed to take such things for granted. The color was always a significance of peace and calm in whatever shade it changes to. It dominates the sky and the earth [and my room]. The world would never be perfect without such color. To some people though, however abundant the color blue is they would always need such color to be on someone special and they learned not to take such color for granted, because if they disappear, the world will as well.

So… to these three persons (again), let us see how important such color is to them and how they made sure that such special shade would be theirs alone.

**Especially For…**

To him it isn't just blue, it's _his own personal color blue_. He would always want to see his own personal color blue around his plain of sight unless the guild would want to experience his sulking. He remembered so many things about such girl that possessed a head of such color that was now asleep on his lap. It was not because of any coincidence that he chose to attack her group that night long ago it was because of the very tuft of hair that he was unknowingly caressing at the moment. It caught his attention too much, caught his interest too much, caught his want to smear it with blood and just imagine how it would look like. It looked like the sky he flew so many times and of the deepest trenches he aimed to swim. Now, he knew how his notion of smearing it with blood looked like, his own blood at that but that is another story. Her blue was never constant it shifts so quickly like auroras and waves and he wondered of her hair possessed some magic of sort. He can and could never get enough of it and he would make it sure that she will give him enough time to study her blue hair and herself as well.

The train stopped and it was time to leave, such thought made him to stop his caress and turned it to light tugging to wake her up. Soon her golden orbs were presented to the world and his view. "Time to go lil' bookworm."

"Oh already?" she said in a moan as she sat up and stretched her numb limbs and appendages. He watched at how her blue hair shifted and ruffled and changed its shade to the light from the window. "Shall we go Gajeel?"

"Wait for me at the gate and ask around about the mission, I'll be getting our things and ask for directions at the station's office." She nodded with understanding and bounded away a little ahead of him. He watched as she made her way to the gate as he went the other way. He made sure that he would be quick for he swore to himself that he wanted her to be around him as often as possible for reasons he would never tell me, her or to you dear readers. He made his trip as quick as possible and made his way to the gate looking around finding his petite, little, blue headed bookworm. She was there at the east side of the gate, talking to brown haired man somewhere around his age and he was smiling gaily with that glint in his eyes that he always saw when someone tries to hit on _his lil' bookworm_.He watched patiently wondering and observing if she was asking questions about their job on that area. She was, but when the man opened another topic about taking her around town…

"Oi lil' bookworm, ready to go?" he asked as he looped an arm around his shoulders making her gasp in surprise. He made sure that the man saw his maniacal grin and shark like teeth, he was even sure that he trembled in the sight. He felt her squirm and gave her space to move and turn to him. He knew his eyes came gentle as he looked at her frail form and golden eyes. "Oh, am I disturbing something?"

"No, not really." The man said in a strangled voice. "I was just leaving."

"Thank you for taking care of my lil' dragon." He replied with a death grin and glare as he hoisted her by her hips so that she was like a babe. Automatically she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked at him with puzzled eyes. "We will be taking our leave then."

"Gajeel!" she said as he tossed their packs on his other shoulder and turned. "What's your problem?"

He made sure that the man was trembling to his very core.

"As I said, we need to go, I got directions from the station and isn't it better to move quickly to achieve more?" he said as an excuse as he tightened his hold on her. And then he heard her giggling. "Is there something wrong with what I said?"

"Gajeel are you jealous?" she said in her bubbly voice as she wrapped her arms around his neck a little tighter. "Gajeel?"

"Very much so lil' dragon." He said as he lightly nipped her upper arm that made her squirm again in his hold. "You are my own personal blue bookworm."

"What happened to the dragon?" she said.

"Research about it then." He grinned at the looks that they earned. They didn't care.

…**Myself Alone…**

It was always the eyes that attracted him. Yes, Natsu feels such things. First was Lisanna, blue eyes. Blue like the sky and the pond that they often go fishing too. Lisanna always had beautiful eyes like her sister's. Lisanna was his sister by oath and she came to be his most important person (Igneel is a dragon) of his past. Until Lucy came,

Lucy was a natural blonde and he expected her eyes blue, so he was surprised when he saw her brown eyes. They were arresting and peculiar. Where's the blue? He always thought when his mind drifted off to Lucy's direction. He would always wonder. Okay, most of her clothes got blue tints and it always looked good on her but it was not enough. It seemed like there was something about the Celestial Wizard that will give him a reason why he like her too much. He struggled to know where the blue was and is. It was as if he made a rule that he would never fall in love with a girl without a tint of blue in her being.

"Happy! Let go of the fish!" Lucy cried as she held the fish she caught by the tail. Her hands were barely holding on and he watched carefully as emotions ran past her brown eyes. Happy was blue, turquoise it seemed but there was blue at least. He needed blue in his life to remind him that soon Igneel would be flying in the skies. He needed blue as it meant hope to him. "I caught this fish and I say we fry it!"

"But Lucy!" Happy cried as he pulled as hard as he could. He watched, without any reaction, no sound or movement or word. "I'll give mine in trade."

"Whatever!" Lucy said as she let go, making Happy tumble down to the grass. "Let's just divide it equally then."

"Lucy!" it was a big fish anyway so it was just a right thing to do and he still watched. "Natsu what do you say?"

She turned to him with those brown eyes of hers and he looked closely however it was that Gajeel was the one blessed with keen eyesight. His eyes were sharp anyhow. He looked closely to that brown orbs and found no hint of any blue and sighed. "I'll be frying!"

"Then we do it then." Lucy said as she took out a pocket knife from her pocket and cut the fish to three parts. Soon everyone ate their share and almost everyone was content and happy. Keyword: almost. Lucy sat with her back on the tree and looked at him with a confused gaze. He was disappointed somewhat and she seeing a disappointed Natsu seemed to signify the end of the world and she felt the need to avoid that. "Natsu, is there a problem?"

He moved a close as he could, looking on her eyes with a concentration that could never be broken except for certain circumstances. He watched those auburn orbs as it swirled like molten earth. He saw the honey specks that always stayed there. "What are you looking at?"

He was silent, she waited. That was when he saw the most stunning thing… in her eyes were inconspicuous specks of blue that shone like sky on earth. Tiny specks that were scattered like stars in the night sky. Those blue specks were like diamonds in an earth mine and he smiled widely as he realized this revelation. To whatever Supreme Being that overrules Magnolia and his world, he was thankful for sending Lucy to him. Those blue specks were reserved for only him to see and he would make of such thing. "What is it Natsu?"

"I always thought that your eyes should be blue." He said in awe. "I never thought that they were in the most surprising way."

The way her eyes softened made those blue specks shone brighter, they were his hidden hopes and she was the one who held them for her. She was his embodiment of hope, his hope incarnate and he would make sure that it remains for the rest of their lives.

She fell asleep a few moments later, with Natsu's head on her lap and his arms around her waist. That was how Lisanna saw them when she came around.

…**Through Time and All Eternity.**

She never thought that a man could have the ability to wield the color of the sky and the waters in his hands in such way that it looked beautiful while being deadly. She never thought that what she thought was colder than her armor could melt her barrier away piece by piece. She never thought that his ice could be as pure white and peaceful blue at the same time, when the wielder wasn't any purer or peaceful-er than his element. She never thought that he would actually share such thing's deepest secrets and gifts to hers alone (well as much as possible).

"What would you like for your meal miss?" the waitress said that halted her train of thoughts. She looked up to the said waitress who was looking at her companion, err boyfriend with glued gelatin colored eyes. Her burgundy eyes turned to said boyfriend who raised a dark brow and smirked. She sighed in reply. He was always a chick magnet except for his undressing habits that either intensifies the magnet or becomes a repeller.

"Do you have perchance some iced choco?" she wondered since she loved chocolate and for the really hot weather she wanted some cold things to maintain her patience. The waitress was surprised and turned to her in an instant then seemed to remember what she said and shook her head, speechless somehow. She sighed again. "Some hot choco then."

"Some cola." Gray said with a smile to the waitress. That was when said waitress babbled. She knew that it was all sales talk and she also knew that she was hitting on her boyfriend, for goodness' sake! She waited for she knew that sooner she'll need to take the other customers' orders. She gave Gray a glance to which he replied with another raised brow. She waited as Gray tried to shoo the waitress away with poorly concealed words. The waitress was too dense to notice or too stupid to think that he was actually flirting with her. She inwardly groaned at Gray's poor job of herding the hopeless girl away.

"Shouldn't a waitress not let her other customers wait?" she said in a dead bored tone as she smiled too sweetly at the waitress. She wanted her chocolate now. "Isn't it better to run along now?"

She finally got what she meant and did run along with a fleeting glance to Gray which he noticed and shrugged off. Gray turned to her with a really annoying smirk on his face. "Jealous are we?"

"Restless." She snorted in reply. "The weather's getting on me."

As if God wanted to try her too much, the same waitress came back with their drinks, smiling to Gray as she put his cola on the table. It was a wonder it didn't spill. She was frowning at her when she was serving her chocolate. But before it even touched the table, Gray took it away earning confused glances from them both. He took her cup and settled it in front of him and his hands moved as the cold fog covered his hands and ice dropped to her drink. One to be taken note of was the lone heart shaped one that made the waitress as red as a tomato in embarrassment. "Enjoy." She said quickly and left them alone at last.

"Enjoy." Gray said as he placed her drink in front of her, the heart shaped ice welcoming her in its bluish white hue. She smiled and took a sip, taking in the pleasure as the ice worked its power to the hot chocolate. He was watching, she knew. "There's no need to be jealous anyway."

"It's the weather Gray." She growled back as she settled her cup back. He smiled.

"Such was the Great Erza." He quoted as he took his own sip to his cola. She smirked and just held onto him her cup. "What?"

"It melted." She stated simply as his eyes looked at the iceless cup of chocolate.

"Already?"

"Uh-huh." He sighed and moved his hands to create two pieces of heart shaped ice and dropped them to her drink carefully. She drank her cool drink with a sigh, thanking God of making Ice Magic and bestowing them to her boyfriend because she'll forever love those bluish white hearts for the rest of her life.

**-FIN-**

**Author's notes:**

** I actually thought that Lucy's eyes were blue until I checked some of my pictures of her in the last moment and figured out that they were actually brown.**

** My room is truly blue dominant, that's my favorite color. The walls are blue. My cabinet is blue. My mattress and blanket are blue. The floor is red while the ceiling is white. Funny how I hated the fact that my parents want it pink, utter defiance I did.**

** Next one depends on my inspiration… **

** Reviews are wanted, demanded, craved for and loved. Thanks to those who reviewed again!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Why?**

Seraphim Earl

**Author's notes:**

** Standard Disclaimer applies… Idea inspired by Miss AliceJaxerques' video "doushite" in youtube.**

** On with the story…**

He watched her long and in silence and he would dare say that Erza has become a living dead. She had become a shell to nothing. Her life had become a meaningless tirade and her life was a wreck. She smiles, laughs and fights, but everything seemed hollow and dead. She could only look at the sky sadly like she was waiting for something to occur. He started to remember and reminisce to the times where everything was smiles, laughs and banters. A time where being together is natural and ordinary to them. The time where they would be together laughing and understanding each other's secret smiles.

The time she entered the guild, it seemed like they were meant to be. He felt it in him, the feeling of having known somebody in a very long time. He knew the longing for a family in her eyes, familiar and new all the same. He reached out to her… to her in his own way. He was a practical and realistic man, selfish as well. He vowed so many things for her. He would protect her. He would not let those tears go rolling down her cheeks. He would always be beside her, whatever happens. She would be his only one. He wished he was hers.

Until the time that she cried sea tasted tears. He failed his mission and he was also the cause of such thing. She cried so hard that he did not know how to comfort her. She never knew he was breaking inside. He love her, however it was that she was choosing between two paths. She took the other at that very moment, as a pair of arms encircled her that wasn't even his.

He was still watching her; his childhood friend, nakama and beloved. He was watching her and wishing her the best. She had moved on after many years.

Today was her wedding day.

He stood on the very back, concealed by the shadows and a sad smile on his face. She was smiling as she hooked her arm to her new husband's arm. Jellal. He knew that somewhere in her heart, Jellal held a special place in it, like he had too. First time after many years, a true smile graced her lips and reached her eyes and brightened her whole countenance. He was glad and happy for her. After many years she would be happy. Jellal loves her and he knew she would learn to rekindle the old love she has for him. He knew.

The crowd was cheering for the newlyweds and he could only look at her in longing eyes. She was radiating in happiness as they walked down the aisle, arm in arm and heart by heart.

She met his gaze, eyes widening and tears starting to pour down. She was crying at the sight of him but he was sure there was a small smile on her lips.

"Best wishes my Fairy."

He turned and stepped through the wall. A greeting from a ghost on her wedding day.

That night, one of the graves has a lone visitor.

_Here lies, Gray Fullbuster, greatest ice mage, a Fairy, a friend, a foe. My beloved._

He would be suffering his heartache on the other side of the veil. Knowing that those last two words on his headstone are forever engraved on both their hearts.

"Why Gray?" cries of a redhead could be heard echoing through the night.

**-FIN-**

**Author's notes:**

** Watch the video… it's soo heart-wretching. I was teary eyed in the end and on the verge of crying. Watch all her Grayza vids they are awesome.**

** As reply to my reviewer who is also a Dramione fan, it's alright… I'm a dramione fan too! I just love those two.**

** I would be making a AU story about them since I am not an expert in Harry Potter. I would be writing it when I finished at least one of my ongoing stories…**

** Reviews are: demanded, craved, asked, begged, wanted, pleaded, requested, beseeched and loved and appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Stones in the River**

Seraphim Earl

**Author's notes:**

** I am studying adobe photoshop so I'm kind of in a finding inspiration mode and I found one…! It's from a song: Stones in the River from Doug Walker. Very uplifting and inspiring.**

** This chapter is a complement to one of the previous ones of which I will not tell until the end f the chapter.**

** Standard Disclaimer applies.**

** Go Erza… wipe out Azuma! Hate the tree guy! Fairy Tail…update sooner pretty please!.**

** Warning: I will not say. It's part of the story.**

** On with the story….**

**LINEBREAK….**

A great congregation has gathered by the riverbank, most held the crests of various guilds and some civilians, all for one great reason. I stood beside my husband, watching familiar faces and those that touched most of our hearts, all of our hearts. Everything was sober and sad and I can feel my heart being ripped from my chest. It was something I really hated to see. I do not want to be a witness to such kind of situations, especially when I am one of the participants to result such situation. I could only watch with longing eyes as another curveball was thrown our way. I watched with great agony as tears were shed and given from each person that stood in front of the crowd.

I watched as my master, Makarov stood in all his wisdom and glory of golden years speaking of great feats and happy times and how it will not be forgotten through all eternity. Gildarts stood and talked about the same thing with additional stories of camaraderie and brotherhood and how each nakama, in one guild or all guilds are connected with such traits. I braved myself not to cry because I knew everything would be alright. There were sobs and cries in the horizon as everyone seemed to think that mourning was fine. I think and wish it was not. Natsu stood in front of the crowd and with teary eyes I watched more with agonizing kept tears of my own as he talked and talked with so much depth that I have never seen him before.

That was until two ten-year old children stood after Natsu's speech. Twins as it was obvious stood with big bright smiles that were like rays of lights from the darkness. A girl and a boy with childishness in their eyes and wisdom more of their years and as they started to speak, I started to cry.

"Mama often talked about life." The girl said with a smile. "She told us that it is not important how long we live, but to find out how it means to live."

"She told us that we will meet many people and we will give something to them and they will give something in return." The boy said with a very similar smile to his twin. "Then all things will link together and how it would be that our fates would intertwine and change."

"We can see that our mother took it to heart, those lessons that we can see its fruits as we gather here today. We would see each other again, in our memories and when we ourselves passed through death." She said with a big smile then the twins sat down with a last statement of love. "We love you Mama."

"I saw my Mama longest compared to my siblings…I was the eldest after all.." another young man stood with dark eyes. "She showed me many things and taught me many things that I know were right to the core. She told us stories of many things that happened in their lives and how we should learn from our mistakes.

But what I loved the most through all her teachings was one reason I love many things she loved as well."

"We are like stones in the river, tossed and turned when the current moves so strong." The young man continued with gleaming onyx eyes. "And over time we are shaped until the edges are gone and soon we would be like those shiny and round stones that are perfection. Soon we will be the ones helping the others polish their edges. I am sure that my mother had achieved it and as she will face our Maker I am sure that she stands polished and smooth…like stones in the river."

Gray stood and I could only wonder what he will say. I stood among the crowd waiting as all hushed in silence and he opened his mouth to speak.

"What more can I say when they have said it all?" he said more to himself rather than to the crowd. "Oh… yeah… there's still one thing. I love you and I know you will understand how much with those simple words."

He said those words with his gaze on mine, the intensity making my chest bubble with assurance, happiness and sorrow.

He turned around and faced the grave, magnificent in its simplicity as it was a small grave with a small angel sculpture. "I love you Erza… I'll be there soon."

I died.

Soon the congregation dispersed and soon I was standing among my family and facing my very own grave. My husband stood by my left as we watched our children place the flowers on my grave. I watched as my children have happy smiles on their faces and as my husband has one of his own. I was not fully happy since I can still see the sorrow in his dark eyes.

"I love you Gray and I will wait for you." I said as I held his hand and kissed his cheek, my tears touching such smoothness and I could only proceed to gazing my children. "I'm proud of all of you."

I stood by the side of my grave, watching as my family conversed with each other, of memories to where I am present to. I could only watch over them now and I do not regret what I did.

"Papa you're crying." My daughter said as she tugged his father's hand and looked up at him. Gray smiled through his tears and spoke in a choked tone. "You're mother said she loves you and is proud of you Sheena."

"We know that Papa, she tells it to us all the time." My eldest said with a lopsided grin. "Come now I'm starving already."

"We'll visit tomorrow right Haji-niisan? Papa?" the twins asked their gazes turning from one after the other.

Gray grinned and I could never be happier. "Well, if you twins could be behaved. Could you Sheena? Cyril?"

"Yes Papa!" Gray nodded at our eldest and they all turned to my grave in last goodbye for the day.

"See you tomorrow Mama. Watch over us." My kids said in unison that I knew I could not wipe the smile on my face. I waved at their retreating figures and I was surprised to see my daughter turn and wave back, her eyes on me.

"Love you Mama." My spitting image said with the same expression I knew I was having.

_Erza Scarlet Fullbuster; Mother, Sister, Wife, Friend. Our beloved Fairy Queen, forever fighting with angel wings and shining blades._

_ We would be like stones in the river, stones in the living waters._

"I am proud of you child." I turned and smiled as I met familiar faces.

"It's all because of you and them Grandpa Rob." I smiled wide as I can still hear my family's laughter in a distance.

A grave stood by the riverbank, an angel sitting on it with a sword in her hands.

_Our Fairy Queen; an angel with ready arms, died for her family by oath, by heart and by blood._

**-FIN-**

** Disclaimer applies and listen to the song…. It's so inspiring….**

** Next one still depends in my inspiration. Give me some if you want….requests per se?**

** It is to my personal conscience that I need to kill Erza since Gray was killed as well in the previous chapter… She died in battle as what the last statement implied…(in front of her children if I may add I think.). I will never make Gruvia in any of my fics even if I killed Erza. NEVER!**

** Reviews are: requested, loved, craved, wanted, thanked, appreciated and eaten.**

** Note: My college life had started and I may take longer in posting. Sorry..**

** My dear co-dramione fan, I realized my AU would be too complicated so I'll do a 7****th**** year fic first as warm up..^^ I'll do it as soon as one of my fics are finished. Requests are gladly accepted.**


End file.
